


Noximilien

by Red_Carpet



Category: Wakfu
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Carpet/pseuds/Red_Carpet
Summary: Часовщик проводит в своей мастерской всё больше и больше времени. Игол будто сошёл с ума от силы Куба: его шерсть всегда вздыблена, слышится нервное рычание, а взгляд всегда и постоянно направлен в одну точку.





	Noximilien

      Голос Куба такой необычный. Милиану кажется, что он всегда говорит разными голосами: он то мягкий и нежный, как у Галанте, то металлический и бесчувственный, словно бы неживой, мёртвый, а иногда он делается совсем холодным и мрачным, будто что-то недоброе произошло и Куб недоволен. Но Куб всегда говорит о чем-то грандиозном, великолепном, подбадривая Милиана, не позволяя ему уйти из мастерской, когда уже давно затемно, вдохновляя его, становясь музой или, более того, смыслом жизни, причиной долгих посиделок в кромешной темноте, разбавляемой ярким светом Куба. Он всё рассказывает и рассказывает что-то, а Милиан слушает, внимая каждому слову, каждому слогу и букве. В широко раскрытых карих глазах уже заиграли искорки безумия, накрывающего с головой. Ноксимилиан смотрит на Куб неотрывно, как на самое своё дорогое сокровище, как на невероятнейшее чудо, как на нечто, что способно так дурманить и захватывать своей красотой.  
  
      Куб пульсирует на месте, пока часовщик рассказывает о нём своей возлюбленной женщине. Её голос мягок и нежен, как летний ветерок и благоухающие цветы. Взгляд миндалевидных глаз устремлён на постепенно теряющего рассудок возлюбленного. Однако у него ещё хватает сил, чтобы думать о чём-то более важном и ценном, чем этот Куб, который опьяняет с невероятной силой. У него ещё есть силы, чтобы думать о Галанте, о своей настоящей мечте. Она выходит из мастерской с алым цветком в светлых волосах и замечательнейшей улыбкой на розоватых губах.  
  
      Милиан поражается: какая она прекрасная.  
  


***

  
  
      Часовщик проводит в своей мастерской всё больше и больше времени. Игол будто сошёл с ума от силы Куба: его шерсть всегда вздыблена, слышится нервное рычание, а взгляд всегда и постоянно направлен в одну точку.  
  
      Удивительно, что эта точка — не Куб.  
  
      Ноксимилиан разговаривает с сумасшедшим псом так же, как и ранее, будто ничего не произошло с того самого момента, когда в их жизни появился парящий в воздухе Куб с его непонятно откуда появляющейся энергии: он спокойно рассказывает ему о своих делах, обо всём, что связано с Кубом, с этим невероятнейшим изобретением, о будущих планах и надеждах. Игол не сможет осудить или укорить его. Он только лишь вожмётся в пол под рабочим столом своего хозяина, когда в вечернем полумраке помещения раздастся безумный смех, принадлежащий Ноксимилиану, исхудавшему и побледневшему. Кроме усталости и сумасшествия на его лице ничего нет. Он кажется даже опечаленным, когда, услышав тихие, робкие шажки своей Галанте, бесчувственно говорит:  
  
— Ты как раз вовремя, дорогая. Я хочу кое-что тебе показать.  
  
      Спускаясь, он скалится, пытаясь улыбаться, хмуря светлые брови, широко раскрывая уставшие глаза. Блондинка глядит на него совсем грустно.  
  
— Я не в игривом настроении, Милиан. Ты проводишь здесь целые дни, мы тебя больше не видим.  
  
      Ноксимилиан, подняв руки вверх, резко опускает их вниз, и исчезает. Он появляется за её спиной, — этому научил его Куб, — и его глаза тускло блестят. Галанте помнит, что раньше её возлюбленный будто сиял изнутри, а его коричневые глаза блестели, будто перед ним стоит не человек, а само Солнце, яркое, богоподобное Солнце, намереваясь своим светом озарить весь мир и ослепить его, Милиана, обыкновенного часовщика.  
  
      А она, прекрасная Галанте, всегда смотрела на него с нежностью, любовью и безмерной теплотой. Она приглушенно хихикает на его розыгрыши и шутки, с неподдельным восхищением рассматривая своего шутника, иногда наигранно дуясь и скрещивая руки на груди. Сейчас она глядит на него со страхом и волнением, совсем не узнавая. Его исхудавшее лицо и острые скулы — совсем не то, что она помнит, а срывающийся на истерический смех голос — не то, что её очаровывает.  
  
      Она боится.  
  
      И она совершенно не понимает ценности этого Куба. Она совершенно не понимает, почему её Милиан с таким безумным обожанием к нему относится. Она совершенно не понимает, почему он разговаривает с ним, а не с детьми.  
  
— Прости, Милиан. Но ты, кажется, сходишь с ума, — начинает она неуверенно. Милиан грубо кладет обе руки на рабочий стол рядом с Кубом, настороженно глядя вперед, вслушиваясь в каждое слово, произнесенное возлюбленной. — Прошу, остановись, выброси этот Куб в море. Давай вернемся к прежней жизни. Эта сила слишком велика для такого, как ты.  
  
      Последняя фраза звучит совсем обречённо и грустно, и это злит Милиана. Он сжимает в руках ещё пустые листы, отшвыривает стул куда-то в сторону, и гневливо, раздраженно возмущается сказанному Галанте. Она пытается оправдаться, пытается вернуть его в реальность, но он игнорирует каждое ее слово, выплескивая в ответ несколько более твёрдых и грубых.  
  
      В итоге, он выпроваживает её за дверь, а она и не замечает это, пока не открывает глаза. Тяжело слышать её рыдания за дверью, но поделать ничего нельзя.  
  
      Милиан поражается: какая она несмышлёная.  
  


***

  
  
      Куб выматывает, как никто или ничто другое, высасывая из тебя всю жизнь и весь рассудок.  
  
      Милиан похож на обтянутый кожей скелет с пожелтевшими глазами и трясущимися ногами, когда шагает к дому своей семьи, своей Галанте и своих детей. Как же он давно их не видел. Но ничего. Они будут в восторге, когда увидят то, что он сотворил. Он сможет наконец-то дать им то, что они заслуживают: лучшую жизнь, ценнейшие знания и величайшее в мире изобретение, что принесет им славу, что поможет им вырваться из нищеты. Теперь-то он сможет расслабиться в кругу своей дорогой семьи, он сможет наконец-то обрадовать их своим возвращением.  
  
      Он почти закончил.  
  
      Дом запылен и пуст. Что? Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как он заперся в мастерской? Где Галанте? Где дети?  
  
      А Галанте далеко отсюда. И дети тоже. Любящее сердце не выдерживает такой тоски, как та, какую можно испытать, войдя в пустой, безмолвный дом, где ещё какой-то месяц назад слышался звонкий голос того, кто стал твоим миром. Твоим смыслом и причиной существования. Она написала письмо, которое гласило, что они вчетвером — Галанте и дети — уехали на другой остров к сестре. Галанте не выдержала. Невыносимо тяжело было приходить в этот дом снова и снова, когда совсем рядом, запершись ото всех, сходил с ума её возлюбленный.  
  
      Чертов Куб пленил его, как не может пленить даже любовь.  
  
      Возможно, он правда увлекся им до потери рассудка. Да, так оно и есть. И он понял это только сейчас, рыдая над жухлым письмом, оставленным ей когда-то давно. И он осознает и принимает это тогда, когда собирает свои немногочисленные пожитки, — одежду, никаких других вещей ему не надо в этом путешествии, — и шагает прочь из дома.  
  
      Но один только скрип шестеренок — и что-то внутри словно переклинивает; он возвращается. Невозможно бросить что-то настолько могущественное.  
Всё равно…  _это не займет много времени._  
  
      В воздухе поднимается пыль и песок, когда он возвращается в усовершенствованную много ранее мастерскую.  
  


***

  
  
— Ноксимилиан! Милиан!  
  
      В дверь ветхого дома отчаянно стучит дрожащая рука Варгаса. Он заглядывает в потресканное, грязное окно, но кроме тёмной пустоты в здании не может разглядеть ничего. Дверь была не заперта, а Варгас понял это, когда подул ветер, и дверца со скрипом отворилась.  
  
      Дом изнутри напоминал какой-то страшный кошмар: всё в пыли и паутине, остатки разгромленной мебели валялись на полу, грязная, потрёпанная ткань развешана на бельевых верёвках, но словно обглодана, разорвана. Это тряпье на вид было просто отвратительным. Окна вдруг закрылись, а стул, который едва ли не упал… встал на место. Вопреки всяческим законам физики. Самое страшное поджидало Варгаса позже: с длинными, тонкими, безумно костлявыми руками, из тьмы устало и мрачно шагало нечто в обносках. Когда это «нечто» подошло ближе, Варгас узнал в этом существе Милиана. Того самого шутника Милиана, который своей живостью и резвостью раздражал Варгаса  
  
      Боже, во что он превратился.  
  
      Кости опасно выпирали. Варгас мог разглядеть каждую его косточку, даже не подходя — настолько сильно он исхудал за это время. Его кожа была много бледнее, чем даже раньше. Мертвецки бледная, даже сероватая. Уже зеленые глаза на фоне этой бледной серости казались до жути яркими, едва ли не неоновыми.  
  
      Он шагал медленно, но размеренно. Подойдя достаточно близко, он исчез, появившись за дверью. Это Варгас понял, когда услышал его хриплую речь:  
  
— Я здесь.  
  
      Милиан выглядел ужасно. Он стоял, сильно наклонившись в сторону, глядя на Варгаса неотрывно, не моргая, швырнув ему мешочек с монетами и что-то пробормотав по этому поводу. Варгас не берет денег; Галанте все выплатила. Она подумала об этом и разрешила все вопросы еще задолго до того, как покинула опустевший дом сошедшего с ума часовщика.  
  
— Тебе покажется это странным, ведь мы никогда не были близки…  
  
      Глядя на это… существо, Варгасу тяжело говорить. Боже, он так изменился. Он ужасный.  
  
— Но когда я услышал, что остров Маяра, где жила твоя жена с детьми, поглотил океан, я подумал, что нужно сообщить тебе это как можно скорее.  
  
      Ноксимилиан шагает к нему, едва-едва шевеля обветренными губами:  
  
— Поглотил океан?  
  
      Варгас боится, что Милиан сорвется.  
  
      А потому скоро рассказывает, как это произошло и из-за чего, пятясь назад, взмахивая руками. Ноксимилиан дергается, сильно наклоняясь то в одну сторону, то в другую. В конце концов, он сипло и разъяренно выпаливает «Лжец!», заставляя Варгаса поежиться.  
  
      Во власти Милиана — мир, ведь в его руках само время. Брошенный на песок мешочек с деньгами будто испепеляется, рассыпаясь на миллиарды песчинок, а вокруг поднимается сильный ветер, угрожая появлением вихревого урагана. Земля дрожит и трясется, пока Милиан выкрикивает свои безумные теории о намерении Варгаса украсть его изобретения, его знания, его всё, а байки про смерть семьи — глупости для отвлечения его внимания. Да как он смеет тратить его время на такое?! Как он смеет говорить так о его возлюбленной Галанте?! Лжец!  
  
      Ноксимилиан кричит и дергается, извивается, а всё вокруг поднимается в воздух: камни, песок, иссохшие растения. Энергия и сила Куба пульсирует в нем, и она, вырвавшись наружу, сметает всё на своем пути, разрывая почву, снося Варгаса с ног и подбрасывая в воздух. А Ноксимилиан кричит и дергается, его глаза яростно блестят.  
  
      Он как-то вдруг понимает, что это правда; чувствует, что нет больше в мире той прекрасной дивы, за которую болело его сердце. Он потерял все. Из-за него. И теперь уже поздно. Но…  
  
      Шёпот в его голове, этот чарующий голос…  
  
      Куб.  
  
       _Слишком поздно? Как может быть слишком поздно… или слишком рано? Как может быть слишком поздно или рано для того, кто повелевает временем?_  
  
      Ноксимилиан бредит и кричит. Он уверен, что одолеет само время, ведь он им повелевает. Кому, как не ему, тягаться с чем-то настолько могущественным, когда в его власти Куб? Да никто не осилит этой ноши! Никто! Только он, Ноксимилиан, настолько умен и силен, находчив и безумен, чтобы пойти против времени. Только он свернет эту реку и встретится со своими милыми, дорогими детьми и со своей прекрасной Галанте.  
  
      Он сможет. Куб говорит, что он сможет. Его умирающий разум согласен с этой безумной идеей, и, более того, сам Милиан решает, что ему нужно напрячься и собрать знания со всего мира, подчинить себе драгоценнейший Куб и найти способ повернуть время вспять. Он вернется в то самое время, когда его возлюбленная Галанте была еще на острове, да. Она будет безумно рада увидеться с ним. Она будет безумна рада ему, да! И дети. Дети тоже! Они точно соскучились по нему. И он тоже.  
  
      Ничего. Ещё немного — и они будут вместе. Это не займет много времени.  
  
      А Галанте…  
  
      Милиан поражается: какая она недосягаемая.


End file.
